Insurgency (Faction)
This article is about the faction. For the stage, see Insurgency (Stage). 'The Insurgency '''is one of the two major factions in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us, opposite of Superman's One Earth Regime. They are fewer in number and serve as the resistance against Superman's rule. History After the accidental death of Nightwing at the hands of Damian Wayne, Batman and Catwoman are approached by the President of the United States to recruit heroes who have not joined Superman to fight against the Man of Steel's growing influence. Batman agrees and he and Catwoman recruit Black Canary, Black Lightning, Captain Atom, Huntress, Batwoman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman to their cause with the Martian Manhunter working as Batman's secret ally. Their first act is to kidnap Hawkgirl and replace her with Martian Manhunter to try and influence the League from the inside. The ruse is seen through, costing Manhunter his life and Batman's identity is exposed by Superman in retaliation. Their next major move comes after Batman receives a message from someone in the League that informs Batman of the completed nanotech super-soldier pill in Superman's Fortress of Solitude. After causing a "distraction" (namely an international incident) to distract Superman and the League, Batman takes a small strike team consisting of himself, Catwoman, Captain Atom, Black Canary and Green Arrow to the Fortress. They are shocked to discover Superman's parents Jonathan and Martha Kent in the Fortress and their distraction fails to keep Superman occupied long enough, costing Captain Atom and Green Arrow their lives at the price of obtaining one pill. On Green Arrow's part, he tried reasoning with Superman. On Captain Atom's part, his suit leaked energy which unleashed an explosion that destroyed many satellites and badly injured Wonder Woman. Batman manages to learn the pill's chemical makeup by scanning it with the Batcomputer, but he is crippled by Superman. His life narrowly saved by Alfred Pennyworth after his loyal butler takes the pill and subdues Superman in the Batcave. Year Two Black Canary is in command of the Insurgency during the events of Year Two as Batman recovers, with her and Oracle reorganizing the group into the Birds of Prey. When Superman stations the first battalion of his Regime Soldiers in Gotham to replace the GCPD, Commissioner James Gordon and several former detectives and officers joined the Birds of Prey to act as the Gotham Resistance. Year Three During Year Three, Batman begins working with John Constantine and recruits many magical users to the Insurgency's cause. Year Four Year Five Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us At some point, Lex Luthor became disillusioned by Superman's brutality and control over the world and began secretly aiding Batman and the Insurgency against him. Batman decides to use a weapon powered by Kryptonite to take Superman down in a non-lethal manner, but requires the DNA of Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Aquaman to unlock the weapon in the Batcave. Unfortunately, his Green Arrow was long dead and the others had all sided with Superman, leaving Batman with few options. Creating a device that can draw parallel versions of them from another, similar Earth, Batman brought heroic duplicates of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Green Arrow to his world to help him obtain the weapon, but accidentally brought his own counterpart and the Joker's to his world as well. After finding the duplicates in Gotham and bringing them up to speed, as well as capture the Joker, the alternate heroes along with Batman returned to the Batcave to retrieve the weapon. While they succeeded, the weapon was damaged from the battle with Black Adam, leaving the heroes short on time to find a replacement. The alternate Cyborg arrived shortly after and proposed a way to recover a replacement part. Unfortunately, Batman's duplicate had been captured by Superman and an execution was planned. Understanding how obvious a trap it was, the Insurgency set up their own counter-plan to rescue Batman by invading Stryker's while simultaneously taking over the Watchtower. While both actions were successful, Deathstroke sabotaged the plan by setting the Watchtower to blow, though the Insurgency was able to rescue Batman in time and escape. Luthor, however, died attempting to use the Kryptonite weapon against Superman. The Flash soon after defected from the Regime and went to the Insurgents, explaining the insane Man of Steel's plans to level Gotham and Metropolis before invading the duplicate's homeworld. A battle soon erupted with the Insurgents facing Superman's forces in Gotham while Metropolis was being attacked. Wonder Woman, with the aid of Ares, managed to defeat her counterpart and convince the Amazons to join the Insurgents against Superman, while the alternate Batman managed to convince his counterpart to bring their Superman to his world to even the odds and turn the tide in their favor. Though reluctant, he agreed and the heroic Man of Tomorrow was brought their world and up to speed on the situation. Superman then successfully defeated his mad doppelganger's most powerful lieutenants and felled the fallen Man of Steel himself, ending his reign. With Superman defeated and his Regime dismantled, the Insurgency was disbanded as well, but not before the heroic alternates aided the world in recovering and captured all of Superman's cohorts. Members Leaders * Batman (Founder) * Catwoman (Co-Founder) Current Members * Black Canary (Taken to separate universe, later returns) * Green Arrow (From alternate universe, engaged to Black Canary) * Batgirl * Zatanna * Red Hood * Harley Quinn * John Constantine * Dick Grayson/Deadman II * Mirror Master * Deathstroke * The Flash (Defected from the Regime) * Atom (Defected from the Regime) * Supergirl (Defected from the Regime) * Blue Beetle (Teen Titans) * Firestorm (Teen Titans) * Hal Jordan (Defected from the Regime) * Black Lightning (Defected from the Regime) * Sub-Zero (Multiverse Ending) * Starfire * Alfred Pennyworth *Wonder Girl *Raiden (Multiverse Ending) Former Members * Green Arrow (Injustice, Deceased) * Huntress (Deceased) * Captain Atom (Deceased) * Aquaman (Defected to Regime) * Martian Manhunter (Presumably Deceased) * Commissioner Jim Gordon (Deceased) * Harvey Bullock (Deceased) * Renee Montoya (Deceased) * Lex Luthor (Mole in the Regime) (Deceased) * Doctor Occult (Deceased) * Rose Psychic (Deceased) * Detective Chimp (Deceased) * Jason Blood (Deceased) * Klarion the Witch Boy (Deceased) and Teekl * Ragman (Deceased) * Deadman (Deceased) * Poison Ivy (Defected to The Society) * Heat Wave (Deceased) * Weather Wizard (Deceased) * Hawkman (Deceased) * Golden Glider (Deceased) * Doctor Fate (Deceased) * Batwoman (Deceased) * Guy Gardner (Deceased) * Aqualad (Defected) Allies * GCPD Resistance * Joker Clan * Green Lantern Corps * Ares * Hellboy * Main Universe Heroes ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Green Lantern ** Green Arrow ** Aquaman ** Cyborg ** Superman ** Green Arrow (Black Canary's universe) ** Swamp Thing Enemies * Regime * Sinestro Corps * Joker (Main Universe) * The Society * Brainiac * Darkseid * Grid Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Insurgence Member